Royal:A Zanessa Story
by Rachtea23
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a 17 year old girl. Not thinking about marrige or children. Just living life in 1760's England. Then she get's married to the duke. But she loves her friend. Zac.
1. Trailer

Note: None of this is true. I made it up for entertainment purposes. Please review I hope you like it 

The year, 1760.

**A Young girl named Gabriella lived in England. Her father worked under the king of England at the time. She had Black hair with beautiful brown chocolaty eyes, she was skinny. Any guy in town would love to date her. She was the "Angelina Jolie" of her time. She was 17 years old. The age most girls would have been married off to a powerful man. She never cared about those kinds of things. She never wanted to be married and have kids so young. But that would all change. Her world would be turned up side down when she meets the Grand Duke. He will fall in love with her. Then all hell will break lose. So watch as Gabriella's life she loved dear to her heart. Be turned into something horrible, with cheating, Sex, and love**

**Authors Note: Yes, this will be a Zanessa Story. But Reamber, THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **


	2. Chapter1

_Chapter One: Marriage is not in my Vocabulary _

_Gabriella walked down the corridor to her father's office. She wondered why he asked her to see him. She always knew never disturbed her father while he's in his office. Why?? Well he's friends with the king and he's the person who is under the King. He has a big job to do. She is a well known girl in London. She hates it. All the guys go up to her and ask her to go on a date, or get married right then and there. She hated that her father was well known. She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl. She walked to the door, which was open. She knocked lightly._

"_**You**__** asked for me father**__**?"**__ She asked_

"_**Ah yes I have. Please sit Gabriella" **__Her father said with a stern voice. _

_Gabriella rushed to an empty chair in front of her father's wooden desk. _

"_Father, why d__**o you want me. You never ask me to come during your studies or your work..." **__Before she could say anything her father cut her off._

"_**I brought you here, to talk about marriage with you" **__He blurts it out._

" _**MARRIGE?!?" **__She yelled, she could not believe it. Marriage was a word not in her vocabulary. She never thought of it. Yes she thought of it once or twice when her older sister and friend got married to the King's Court. But HER?! Married was something she never wanted. Well maybe not now._

"_**Yes Gabriella, marriage. Your 17 years old. Soon to be a young women. It's your time to get married and have children just like your sister Elena" **__He said almost annoyed that she answered like that._

"_**But Father" **__She said confused __**"I am not with someone, or seeing someone. So I can't get married" **__She said in her smart laic voice. _

"_**Gabriella!!"**__ He yelled.__** "It's the Grand Duke of Winston" **__Calming him self down._

_She Gasped, She could not believe she has to marry the Grand Duke. She has only met him three times. How does she know if he like the same stuff she like. He's 13 years older then him._

"_**Father I wont. I have only met him three times. That not enough time for someone to fall in with somebody else" **__She said mad_

"_**Gabriella this is not about love. It's about power. He seems like a very nice guy. I know him personally. It's a perfect match. Your young and you can give him the heir he always wanted." **__He said hopeful that his daughter would agree with him. Smiles_

"_But__** he has two sons and 2 daughters. Why does he need more?!? " **__She said angry_

"_**Gabriella, those are Basted sons and daughters. They can't possibly his heirs. So you're going to marry him. AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT. "He**__** walks out mad**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Meeting

_Gabriella __could no believe it. She was going to get married, to the grand Duke. She had needed someone who would listen. She ran out of her father's studies down the hug staircase and outside to the mansion big green garden. There was her friend since birth Zachary. He's been working for Gabriella's father since he was thirteen. Gabriella ran to him and touched his back gently. He shot up and by accident spilled water on Gabriella's white with pink flows dress. _

"_**Oh my goodness" **__Gabriella said, shocked at what her friend did._

"_**Sorry Gabby. You scared me for a minute there. I thought it was going to be your father. He's starting to not like me." **__Said Zachary_

"_**Oh…stop saying that. My father does not hate you! "Said**__ Gabriella Annoyed. _

"_**Oh well sorry. I did not mean to get you angry! "Said**__ Zachary, shocked that his best friend was annoyed at him. _

"_**It's not your fault Zac" **__She sighed __**"I am getting married….to the Grand Duke." **__She knew what Zac's answer would be would not be a good one. She always knew that her best friend had a secret crush. She saw it. Every time Gabriella started talking to him. He stopped what he was doing and listened. Not like those other guys, who don't even know your there. _

"_**WHAT?! " **__Said Zac, shocked at what her best friend just said. "You__** can't get married. What happens if somebody else likes you?"**_

_Gabriella knew what he meant. He wanted both of them to get married and have children. But know it's too late. _

"_**I am sorry Zachary. My father won't change his mind. He thinks if I get married to the Grand duke. Then maybe he will become more and more important to the king."**_

"_Oh__** it's always about politics. I make's me sick that you of all people have to marry that…that…that."**__ The Word that zac wanted to get out.  
Just couldn't come out._

"_**I know what you mean Zac. But I have not choice. But we can still be friends."**__ She grabbed hold of Zac's hands. Then for a brief minute they just looked into another's eyes. Until that silence was broken._

"_**Gabriella Rosalina Montez. Come inside, the Grand Duke is waiting for you!"**__ said her mother, Yelling on the top of her lungs. _

"_**Alright mama... I am coming" **__She sighed and kissed Zac on the cheek then pulled her hands away from his. And ran up to the entrance way._

"_**Gabriella!! What happened to your dress!! "Her**__ mother yelled.. Shocked and surprised that her dress was half wet. _

"_**Do you want the Grand Duke not to marry you?! And let your poor papa a laughing stock of the court?! "**_

_For a short time Gabriella did not answer. Of course she did not want to get married to a person who was much older then him. But she had not choice. _

"_**No Mama. I would feel terrible. " Without**__ saying another word. Gabriella walked to up to the Mansion. She then walked up the big stairs. Into the extra room. It's was blue. She looked around. She then saw her father and a man who looked like he was in his thirties. She knew who he was, The Grand Duke. He had Black hair with brown eyes. He looked at her with a smile and stand up. _

"_**You must be Gabriella. I heard a great deal of you."**_

"_**It's a great pleasure be marrying you" **__She heisted but walked over to him and bowed. _

"_**I am pleased as well. We shall be happy together" **__He kissed her palm and pulled away. _

_Gabriella shacked her head, she put on a fake smile for him and her father. But deep inside her hated it. She hated him. She could not believe in a few days she would be married to him. An old man. But she had no choice. When her father said she can go, she ran downstairs into her room. For now she would be a girl with not rules to go by, but tomorrow all eyes would be on her. _


	4. Chapter 3

Author note: This is not real. Also sorry about my writing. I am not a good speller.

Chapter Three: Married and hating it

_Gabriella woke up the next morning to thundering. She looked up and saw it was pouring outside. She was shocked; her wedding had to happen when it was raining. She knew this was bad luck. She sighed and walks outside. She waited for one of her maids to attend her._

"_**HELLO! Anyone care to help me? "**__ She saw one of her maids hurrying to her. _

"_**It's about time!" **__She said coldly. _

"_**I am sorry . I had to attend to the kitchen."**__ She said frightened_

"_**It's not your fault. It's mine"**__. She sighed and walked back into her room and sit on her bed. __**"I am just worried that's all"**_

"_**You shouldn't be . The Grand Duke sounds like a nice person. He will treat you really well" **_

"_**I hope your right." **__She got off of her bed and stand up she puts her arms out __**"I am ready to get dressed for my wedding"**_

_Gabriella stand there while her maids got her dressed for her big day. But though it all. She just kept thinking about her life if it was with Zac. Would it be different? Her day dreaming us cut off by her best friend Jenny._

"_**Gabriella you look beautiful." **__Jenny had brown hair. Her hair reached her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress. Of Course, covering her knees._

"_**Thank you Jenny. You don't look bad yourself." **__Said Gabriella__** "But if you don't mind. I need to get my dress on me before I get married."**_

"_**Oh I am sorry. Of course go on. Don't mind me. I'll just be outside." **__Jenny smiled one last time and walked out of the room. _

_An Hour later, Gabriella walked out of her carriage and looked up. There it was. The big church. It was made out of pure stone. Gabriella then walked into the church with her maids and her friend Jenny. She then started making her way down the Allele. She was wearing a big beautiful white dress. In it had small diamonds. Fit for a queen. On her head was headband. It of course has Diamonds it. When Gabriella saw the Pastor and the Grand Duke. She started to breath heavily. She looked around and saw her mother, her father, her sister and Zachary Just staring at her. She felt odd. She then made her way and finally made it to the Grand Duke. She gave him a fake smile. The Grand Duke grabs her hands and faced the pastor. _

"_**Alright then, we are gathered here today. To see Gabriella Montez and the Grand Duke, Joseph in Holy matrimony. If there's somebody here that does not want these two people to be married now speak…or forever holds there…tongue." **_

_Gabriella looked over at Zac. His head was down. She looked confused. Why is he not looking up? She then looked at the pastor and said _

"_**You can go on." **_

"_**Alright by the power vested in mean and the laws of god. I announce you Husband and Wife. Your majesty you may now kiss the bride."**_

_Joseph kissed Gabriella very passionately. When he did Gabriella felt nothing. Which means she did not love him? They pulled away from the kiss and Gabriella gave him another fake smile. She glanced over at zac and saw that he was sad. She then felt heartbroken. She just might have broken her best friend's heart. She and Joseph walked outside to see a crowed a hundreds waiting for them. She was shocked. These are how many people loved him. It can't be. They then ran into there carriage and the carriage rider started to drive. But when Joseph started to talk, Gabriella just kept looking out and seeing twenty maybe even more then that. Running and looking at her. She then looked away creped out._

"_**Why are there people fallowing us?" **__She said a little frightened _

"_**Oh you should not bother with them. They do this with all the wives I had. It can be a bother. But you will get used to it. But I think they like you."**__ He said happily _

"_**What one earth do you mean by that?" **__ She was confused. Who would like her? Yes she was popular where she lived. But in London?_

"_**I've have not seen these many people chasing after out carriage since. Well never.**__"_

_Gabriella smiled and kept looking out. But then the smile started to fade. If this is what marriage will be like? Like when people are chasing after her? She did not want that. She was married. But after maybe a minute into it, she hated it._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Give Me An Heir!

_Gabriella looked up. She was finally here. At the palace. She looked up and saw stone statures of everything. She then looked and saw that the servants and the Maids were all bowing at her. She smiles and shook her head like she is supposed to. She walked then walked into the humongous entrance way. It has beautiful marble flooring, with stone henge's on top of it. You can also see little angel baby with the harpsichord. She smiled and walked up the small stares into the dinning room. _

"_**This looks so beautiful" Said**__ Gabriella to Joseph amazed. _

"_**I knew you would like it. This is where we are going to be happily married." **__Said Joseph, proud that his new wife loved it. _

"_**I am going to look around. Then I shall get settled." **__Said Gabriella happy and she ran off to the big library _

_Joseph just smiled and walked off to his studies. For tonight would be a hopeful night for both of them. That they shall conceive a son and Heir. _

_Later that night. After dinner Gabriella's maids helped her undress. When they were done. They only thing on her was just her white under dress. She was Screed. It was all on her to give the Duke an Heir. She knew what would happen if she did not. She then sat on her bed waiting for the Duke to walk though the door. When he did Gabriella started to Breath Heavily. She gave him a sweet smile. He walked to her bed and kissed her. But there was something wrong. The maids where still in there. Gabriella felt odd that people might watch them making love. She then whispered to him._

"_**Can you please get them out of here? I want it to be you and me only."**_

"_**Anything for you my darling." **__He gave her a sweet smile and turned to the maids. "The__** Duchess and I wish to be alone." **_

_The Maid bowed and left as they were told. He then looked back at Gabriella and got on the bed with her. He still had the smile on his face. Gabriella lay back on her pillow and slight closed her eyes. Ready for anything Joe did. She then felt pain in her lower area and gasped and grasped her sheet. She then kissed him passionately. They did this for about an hour or so. Then Joseph got up and said. _

"_**I Think we're done for tonight." **__He gave her a smile and walked out of the room._

_Gabriella looked and got up as he left the room. She was shocked and in disbelief at what she just did. She almost felt proud. Maybe she did something right. She hoped that she would become pregnant. She then lay down and fell to sleep._

_A Few days came and went. But not signs of Gabriella becoming pregnant. The Duke and Gabriella her self became worried. What happens if she won't become pregnant? The Duke already had one mistress with one of the kitchen servants. But that faded. She left for the colonies, for a better start. Joseph that it would be for the best that Gabriella went to her family's Mansion. Gabriella agreed and left. She hoped that she could see her friend zac again. Oh how she missed him. The day she got to her Family's mansion. The first person to meet her was Zachary. _

"_**Zac!" **__Said Gabriella happy. She got out of her carriage and hugged Zachary._

"_**It's been to long. Come let's walk. I have many things to tell you."**__ Said Zac he pulled away from the hug and they started to walk. _

_They walked for some time. Talking about how it was different that Gabriella was not here. To talking about Gabriella not getting pregnant. Then Zac gave her a shocker. _

_**"Do you know I am going into politics?" **__He stopped walking and turned to look at her. _

_"Is__** that so? Well then I am happy for you."**_

"_**Gabriella...your my best friend since birth. And you're the new Duchess so…I thought. Maybe you would like to campaign with me. People love you." **_

_Gabriella was happy at the idea of campaign with her best friend for the top spot before the people pick who should be primister. She said yes. A few days later they were going to say  
there goodbyes. When she got back to London she got a pleasant surprise. _

"_**Jenny!! You're here finally!" **__She ran and hugged her best friend tightly. It's been so long since she talked with her friends. The only thing she heard all the time was politics it got to annoying. She pulled away from the hug. _

" _**It's been to long. I can't believe your mother said I could come and stay here! Ah!"**_

"_**I know. I am happy that you're here. I need someone who will actually listen to me." **__ Gabriella chuckled and they went inside. They walked into Gabriella's bedroom and they sat on her bed.___

"_**So are you pregnant yet?" **_

"_**I don't know. I am worried that he will grow tired of me. If I don't give him what he wants." **__Gabriella thought of the idea but she just shook it off. He could not grow tired of her…well not so soon of course. _

___It's been three days since Jenny came to say at the Castle. It's been a happy time for Gabriella. But as every day has come and gone. And no signs of her get pregnant. The Duke has flirted with so many women. But Gabriella just shook it off. Soon enough she will become pregnant. Now it's time for a party for the Duchess 18__th__ birthday party. _

"_**Ah…Gabriella you look so beautiful today." **__Said Mitchell the second in commend of the army. _

"_**Why thank you commander. How is your army doing in the colonies? They better not be doing anything bad are they?"**__ She smiled and his warmly as he kissed her hand._

"_**My Duchess I feel the Colonists are revolting as what the king orders they do. They complain about Tax's" **_

"_**Well, let's just hope it will stop." **__She smirked a little. __**"Let's go sit down and eat. They say the Dukes food is amazing."**_

"_Oh__** yes it is. I've gained 20 pounds because the food is so good."**_

_They both chuckled and went to the big dinning room table the Gabriella sat at the end of the table across from Joseph. 20 minutes went by. And all the men could talk about was politics. But Joseph just stared into space. Gabriella worried if there was something wrong. Then the duke got up. He left the room and all the men stand up. Gabriella got a confused look on her face and left the room as well to see what was wrong. She went to the door of the duke's bed. But stopped when she saw a black hair girl naked; only covering her dress that she was holding. She got a shocked look on her face and ran inside. _

"_**What was that maid doing in here?"**_

"_**That's none of your business Gabriella." **__He said, annoyed at the question and just stayed on his bed and laid down._

"_**Is this because I am not yet pregnant??" **__She knew what his answer was going to be._

"_**YES!" **__He yelled mad __**"Yes you're not yet pregnant! You have to give me an Heir! That's the reason I married you!"**_

"_**Well then. I am sorry I am not yet pregnant. Theses things take time. I am going back to the party." **_

_Gabriella ran out of the room. She holds in the tears. She wanted to let them out. But she just could not. She was A Duchess. She walked to the hallway and saw jenny. Jenny looked that Gabriella had a sad and mad face on her. She wanted to ask what wroung was. But Gabriella hurried off before she could say anything. She went back to the party and put on a fake smile and started eating again._


End file.
